Watching
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Even the girl who watched his every move, would have never guessed that he watched all of hers. - Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuuzaki - Onesided - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Prince of Tennis_ or any of its characters.

**- Watching -**

Another day after tennis training…

"Sakuno, aren't you going home?" Tomoka asked.

"Maybe a little later, I have a science paper due. I need to go to the library and, pick out some research material." I lied easily, yet another day.

"I don't know what's been up with you lately! You're always staying after school, either reading or researching, or practicing. It's like I never see you anymore!" She huffed angrily.

"I'm really sorry Tomo-chan; grandma's been really pushing me lately. I just can't let her down, you know? I'll make it up to you I swear."

She let out a long sigh, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I could hear the disappointment ringing in her voice.

I felt guilty despite myself, but she was my best friend.

I heard the door close, and gathered up the rest of my stuff. I would have to wait, until I was sure she left campus. Otherwise, I would be in a world of pain.

I let out a sigh, and took a seat, pulling out the book I was recently reading. _Cinderella Rules_, interesting, enough to keep me occupied at least. But at some point, I lost track to time. A few hours flew by, and by the time I did realize I wasn't all that worried.

I knew he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

I got up steadily and made my way to the courts. The sound of tennis balls hitting tin cans, over and over again. I always kept a safe distance. Though even I was never sure if it was to not risk being embarrassed or to stay out of his way…

I was _always _in his way.

Ryoma Echizen. The one and only, _prince _of tennis.

It grew dark soon, and my legs began to hurt from standing up for so long. I sighed and turned my back to him leaning against the tree I was behind. Tonight was unusually chilly, I wondered if he was cold as well, but even if he was it's not like he would ever tell me…

I closed my eyes, feeling the weight of the whole week hitting me. I probably wouldn't be home until ten, and then asleep till twelve doing all the homework I had. But then again, he probably had it way worst, after all he was the one actually _swinging _the racket and _running _the laps.

I stifled a yawn, daring myself to lie down, I wouldn't fall asleep. Just a _small _nap, I had earned it after all.

**--**

I finally stirred after what I took to be a few minutes. Something smelled really good, and it was nice and warm as well. Wait…trees don't radiate heat, right? And, I seemed to be moving. Ugh, that couldn't be good. I grudgingly opened my eyes, to find my face to someone's backs.

_Seigaku Tennis Team_

That was what this person's jacket said. Hmm, dark hair, white hat, and a regular's jacket; oh, it's just Ryoma. I closed my eyes again. **Wait, what?!**

"Ryoma?!" I asked startled.

He let out a grunt.

"W-what happened?!"

"You fell asleep," he replied in his usual stoic voice.

"You saw me?!"

"Yeah, you're there _every _day. It's hard to miss."

_Damnit! _And I had tried so hard to hide myself as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm in your way again," I muttered, disheartened.

He didn't reply, which was probably his nicest way of saying; _'Why yes, you are in the way.'_

**--**

I finally stopped at my door and let me down. I was glad, really glad; you have _no _idea how awkward that entire journey was!

"Um, sorry for all the trouble. I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma," I murmured with gratitude.

I turned around not really expecting an answer. "Sakuno," he began.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be there, at the courts tomorrow?" he asked.

I think I felt my heart just skip a beat. He was asking, about me?

"Yeah, aren't I always?" I gave him a smile that I hope hid how nervous I was.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

_Glad? _He's glad? Am I dreaming?

"Bring some food next time. See you then."

I felt my eye twitch, ugh; I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up!

"STUPID!" I said slamming the door in his face.

**A/N:** Well, that wasn't really romance-y. I actually just wrote it, because it came to mind and I thought _'whatever, I'll write it.' _I hope it didn't come out to out of character, but please keep in mind that his is my first _Prince of Tennis _story. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and feel free to criticize, I need it.


End file.
